Our Sweet Bet
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Akashi made a bet with Kuroko before the match. The loser has to obey a request of the winner. Guess who won? Rakuzan smashed Seirin. What does Akashi want of Kuroko? "Get ready because we're going on a date with you in a hot dress of my choice."


**Hope you will enjoy! I am portraying another side of Akashi. I don't think he is actually that cold and mean.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

The final match of the Winter Cup officially arrived. Rakuzan vs Seirin. Both teams stood on the center of the court, facing each other with a tense atmosphere surrounding them. Akashi Seijuro smirked deviously at Kuroko Tetsuya. He raised a finger to gesture for Kuroko to approach him. He said authoritatively, "Tetsuya, come here."

Kuroko obeyed his former captain's command. He asked tonelessly, "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead placed two fingers under the bluenette's chin and tilted the other's head so they would make eye contact. Akashi said, "Let's make a bet Tetsuya."

Normally blank blue eyes stared curiously into heterochromatic ones. "What kind of bet?"

The smirk on the redhead's lips stretched wider. "Whoever loses has to listen to one request of the winner. Is that alright, Tetsuya?"

After contemplating the wager for a few moments, Kuroko nodded his head in favor. "Alright Akashi-kun."

Akashi smirked and said, "Tetsuya, get ready to lose."

The bluenette sighed. "Akashi-kun, we are strong. Don't doubt us."

The redhead chuckled darkly. "We'll see…"

…

In the end, Rakuzan won. With three crownless generals and the captain of the Generation of Miracles on the same team, Rakuzan was too powerful. Seirin lost more than twice fold. Not even the vanishing drive or the phantom shot could defeat them.

Both teams were sweating profusely, especially Seirin. Akashi approached Kuroko with a wide smirk. "Tetsuya."

The phantom player looked up at his former captain and asked tiredly, "What do you want?"

Akashi leaned forward and whispered into Kuroko's ear, "Get ready because we're going on a date with you in a hot dress of my choice."

The bluenette froze at the words. "W-what?"

The redhead licked the shell of Kuroko's ear. "We're going on a date with you in a dress. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 11."

Kuroko mumbled, "I heard, but why?"

Akashi just chuckled and responded, "Because I want to." He tilted phantom player's head with two fingers. "Don't worry. Satsuki will help you prepare." The captain of Rakuzan pressed a soft kiss onto Kuroko's cheek. The victim blushed lightly from the kiss and muttered, "Okay…"

Everyone saw the kiss Akashi planted on the bluenette's cheek and had the life shocked out of them, even the Seirin and Rakuzan.

Kagami screamed, "Akashi! Stop molesting Kuroko!"

Akashi didn't remove his lips from the phantom player's cheek, but looked towards the ace of Seirin and just smirked.

The Generation of Miracles were definitely not happy with what they saw.

Aomine Daisuke hissed angrily, "What does Akashi think he's doing?!"

Kise Ryouta screeched, "NOOOO! Kurokocchi!"

Midorima Shintaro murmured annoyed, "Stupid…"

Murasakibara Atsushi stopped chewing his snacks and frowned at the sight.

Momoi Satsuki just grinned excitedly. She knew what was going to happen since she is already part of Akashi's plan. The former manager of the Generation of Miracles was eager about all the fun she was going to have. A devious gleam flashed through her eyes. Aomine caught the sight of it and asked curiously, but slightly afraid, "Satsuki…why are you grinning?"

Momoi turned towards her childhood friend and beamed brightly. "Hi-mi-tsu."

The ace of Touou groaned, "Come on. You know something, don't you?"

The peach-haired manger just continued to grin. "Maybe."

…

~Next Day~

"TETSU-KUN!" Kuroko groaned from being awoken from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes a couple times and yawned loudly. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Momoi…and she was smiling brightly…

"Momoi-san?" The bluenette glanced towards the clock and saw it was only 8:00. "It's only 8:00."

"Tetsu-kun, time to get ready for your date with Aka-chan!" Momoi screamed happily.

Kuroko eyes widened and realized it was today. He asked warily, "Momoi-san, what are you going to do to me?"

The said woman just smiled creepily. "Don't worry, Tetsu-kun. You'll be beautiful."

…

~11:00 a.m.~

Akashi arrived at Kuroko's house. He wore in a red dress shirt with white stripes, which had a few buttons that were left unbuttoned. The redhead paired the dress shirt with a black blazer and tan pants. He thought to himself, _'This day will most certainly be fun.'_

He raised a hand and rung the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds before the door swung open and Momoi appeared behind it with an enormous smile. "Aka-chan! You're here."

Akashi chuckled and asked, "Is Tetsuya ready?"

The former manager's eyes shined with happiness. She squealed, "Yes!" Momoi turned her head to the side and shouted, "Tetsu-kun! Aka-chan is here!"

Silence was the answer the peach-haired woman received. Akashi was starting to get impatient, so he said commandingly, "Come here, Tetsuya." After he said those words, he could hear quiet shuffling coming towards them, but then stopped at the doorway that led to the hallway behind them. Akashi said sternly, "Tetsuya."

A loud sigh was heard. Shyly, Kuroko emerge from the doorway. "Akashi-kun."

The redhead smirked at the beautiful sight in front of his heterochromatic eyes. A "girl" with straight, mid-back, sky blue hair and beautiful aquamarine eyes appeared. "She" was wearing a sky-blue dress that stopped a few inches above the knee. It had one-inch thick straps that crossed on the back. A white ribbon wrapped around the slender waist and a perfect bow rested on the front of the ribbon. From the waist and below, the dress had multiple layers of ruffles, giving the dress volume. The "girl" paired the dress with white, 2.5 inch heel sandals. A few white and blue bracelets rested on "her" delicate wrists and a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped necklace hung around her pale neck. A baby blue headband with a lacy bow adorned "her" hair. "Her" long eyelashes were coated with mascara and eyelids were tinted with light eyeshadow. Hot pink lip gloss painted "her" lips and cheeks reddened with blush.

Akashi extended a hand and said, "Tetsuya, you look beautiful."

The dark blush on Kuroko's cheek turned a tomato red. He walked forward and accepted the extended hand. The bluenette murmured embarrassed, "You look handsome, Akashi-kun."

The captain raised phantom player's hand to press a light kiss onto it, causing one to blush an impossible red and the other to squeal loudly. "Shall we go Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded shyly and the two left.

Momoi giggled happily and quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. She texted Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kagami. "Aka-chan and Tetsu-kun are going on a date. First location is the SweetHeart Café." After sending the text, she smiled evilly. She knew the five would rush to the destination to spy on the two. The peach-haired manager giggled and went to pack her stuff.

…

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kagami rushed over to SweetHeart Café to spy on the date. When they bumped into each other a few feet away from the café, they asked what the other was doing and told each other the same answer. Spying on Akashi and Kuroko.

The five went into the café, but couldn't see Akashi or Kuroko yet, so they assumed they haven't arrived. Midorima scanned the café and found the perfect spot where they could sit without being seen. He pointed to that area and the five hurriedly move to sit there. A waiter came and handed them menus, which they quickly propped up and used as shields. While waiting, the five ordered sundaes.

At that moment, the five spotted Akashi entering the café, but with a beautiful long-haired girl who stole the attention of everyone in the room. All the guys were blushing darkly at her beauty and all the girls were envious, but in awe.

Aomine glanced around the room, but couldn't find Kuroko at all. He whispered, "Who's the hot girl with Akashi?"

Kise responded, "How should we know? I've never seen her before in my life."

Murasakibara was eating the sundae he ordered. "Doesn't she look familiar though?"

The other four studied the girl more closely and realized the tall center was right. Kagami asked, "Where the hell do we know her from?"

All the sudden, Midorima connected the dots and knew who the girl was. He said, "Akashi is on a date with Kuroko…Doesn't that mean that girl is Kuroko?"

The other four almost choked on their sundaes. Aomine asked shocked, "That's Tetsu?!"

Kise shouted, "Kuro-" but Aomine slapped a hand over his mouth and told him to shut up. The blonde pouted and murmured, "I just wanted to know why Kurokocchi is dressed like a girl. A really pretty girl…"

Midorima grunted, "I'm sure we all want to know why."

The others nodded. The five of them were jealous of Akashi because he got go on a date with Kuroko and was able to force the bluenette to dress like a girl.

Kise muttered, "I wish Kurokocchi would go on a date with me…"

Aomine slapped him on the head and hissed, "Idiot. As if Tetsu would go on a date with you."

Kise pouted, "Everyone's so mean to me…"

…

Akashi propped his elbows onto the table and laced his fingers to together to form a platform to rest his chin. He watched amusedly as Kuroko ate his vanilla sundae. The bluenette was so cute when he ate. Akashi reached over the table and grasped Kuroko's wrist. The redhead smirked and said, "Feed me, Tetsuya."

Aquamarine eyes widened and a pink blush splashed the bluenette's cheeks. Shyly, he moved his hand and fed the sweet ice cream to Akashi's waiting mouth. Red lips closed around the spoon and released it seductively. "Thank you, Tetsuya," Akashi said in a low and alluring voice.

Kuroko turned away and blushed even darker. Automatically, he placed the spoon that had just been in Akashi's mouth into his. The redhead chuckled at the bluenette's shyness. He said out of character, "You're so cute, Tetsuya."

An even darker blush painted the already red cheeks.

…

"Did you see that?!" Aomine whispered angrily. "Tetsu just fed Akashi!"

"Kurokochii never did that for me!" Kise muttered.

The rest stayed silent, but were just as jealous as the other two. How could Akashi be so friendly with Kuroko? And how dare he even take the phantom player on a date?!

Kagami hissed, "They're leaving!"

The five quickly paid the bill and rushed after Akashi and Kuroko.

...

Akashi and Kuroko walked around town and entered into different stores. The two held hands during the date and Kuroko smiled a couple times, which made the spies even more jealous.

At one shop, Kuroko saw a pair of cute phone straps that he thought would be the perfect present for his coach's birthday. It had two cute dogs hanging on it.

Akashi saw the phone straps and asked curiously, "Do you want them?"

Kuroko turned towards his former captain and said, "Coach's birthday is coming up and I thought I would buy it for her." As the bluenette glanced at the other phone straps on display, another pair caught his attention. One phone strap was blue with a basketball hanging from it, which was the same shade of color. The other strap had the same design, except it was red.

Kuroko picked up package that held the two straps and stared at it. Akashi chuckled and asked, "Do you want this one?"

The phantom player turned towards him and nodded his head. The captain of Rakuzan said, "I'll buy it for you."

Aquamarine eyes widened in surprise, but then softened. The bluenette murmured softly, "Thank you."

The two went to the cashier and paid for their merchandise. When they exited the store, Kuroko pulled out the red and blue basketball straps from its wrapping. Akashi stared at Kuroko with curiosity when the bluenette waved the red basketball strap in front of his face.

"Akashi-kun, I want you have this."

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widened in surprise. "For me?"

Kuroko nodded his head and said, "For you. I'll put the blue one on my phone, and you'll put the red one on your phone."

Gently, Akashi took the red phone strap and muttered, "Thank you…" Then, he covered the bottom half of his face and turned way from Kuroko. Reason being, a blush was forming on his cheeks and he never blushed before in his life. Since he turned away, he didn't see the ghost of the smile that appeared on the bluenette's lips.

…

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kagami were shocked. They stared at Akashi and wondered, "Is Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin blushing?"

Kagami asked, "Am I imagining it or is Akashi embarrassed and possibly blushing?"

The other four responded, "Real…"

Aomine whispered, "Has Akashi ever blushed before?"

Kise shook his head. "I have never seen Akashicchi blush before."

Midorima squished the plush dog (his lucky item) in his hand and said, "Today is turning out to be terrifying."

The others nodded their head in agreement.

"They're moving on!" Murasakibara shouted softly with his mouth full.

…

Once again, Akashi and Kuroko intertwined their hands and went to the next destination Akashi had planned out. It was to the Winter Festival. The two walked around and ate some food they bought at the stands. They tried out different activities and had a lot of fun.

The redhead glanced at his watch and said, "It's almost time for the fireworks. Do you want to watch?"

The bluenette nodded his head and the two began to walk towards their destination. As they began to walk, something caught Kuroko's attention. It was a black teddy bear with a white colored milkshake between it paws and 'vanilla' was woven onto the milkshake in light blue.

The sudden halt in movement surprised Akashi and he turned to ask what was wrong, but when he saw his date staring at the black bear, he could tell the phantom player wanted it. The captain smirked and pulled the other towards the booth that had the bear. Akashi asked the woman in charge of the game, "How much for a game?"

The woman glanced at the two and giggled. "300 yen for four balls. Knock down as many cans as you can and it will determine what prize you can win."

Easily, Akashi knocked down all three pyramids of cans with three balls. His smirk grew bigger and he asked, "Can I have that bear?" He pointed to the one Kuroko wanted.

The woman giggled once again and retrieved the bear Akashi requested and handed it to him. The redhead took the bear and placed it into Kuroko's arm. "You wanted this one, right?"

The bluenette nodded shyly and whispered softly, "Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko cuddled the bear tightly in his arms.

The captain of Generation of Miracles smiled inwardly. "You could kiss me on the cheek as a thank you."

A dark pink blush washed over phantom player's cheek. Awkwardly, he stood on his tippy toes and pressed a light kiss onto the other's cheek. He once again mumbled, "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"AWWW! You two make such an adorable couple!" The lady squealed excitedly.

Akashi smirked at the woman and wrapped his arm around the bluenette's slender waist. He said, "Thank you."

Kuroko was about to protest they weren't a couple, but for some reason he wasn't against the idea.

Akashi maneuvered Kuroko away from the booth and said, "Time to watch the fireworks."

…

The five spies were in complete shock at what they saw. Kuroko actually kissed Akashi on the cheek!

Aomine hissed, "What the hell?! Tetsu just freakin' kissed Akashi on the cheek!"

Kise wailed, "NOOOO! How can this be?! Kurokocchi never did that to me!"

Midorima's taped fingers crushed the plush dog in his hands harshly.

Murasakibara almost dropped all his snacks in shock.

Kagami wanted to strangle Akashi for taking advantage of poor Kuroko. "After them!"

…

Akashi and Kuroko stood in a private, but beautiful location to watch the fireworks. Fireworks blasted into the sky forming spectacular sights. Hundreds of colors fired into the air and it was an amazing scene to see.

A cold breeze blew by the area causing Kuroko to shiver lightly. Akashi caught sight of it and quickly took off his black blazer to place it around the bluenette's shoulder. "Is it too cold?" Akashi asked surprisingly soft.

Kuroko shook his head and said, "I'm okay now."

The redhead moved to press his chest against the back of the phantom player and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. The bluenette blushed lightly at the action.

Akashi asked, "Did you have fun today?"

Kuroko moved his hands to wrap around the redhead's arms. He said softly, "Yeah, it was more fun than I expected."

The captain of the Generation of Miracles asked, "Do you know why I wanted to go on a date with you?"

The phantom player nodded his head and asked, "Why?"

Akashi whispered gently into Kuroko's ear, "Because I am in love with you Tetsuya."

The bluenette gasped loudly in shock at the confession. "Y-your in l-love with m-me?"

"Since middle school," Akashi admitted truthfully. "I was so mad when you chose Seirin because I wanted you to come to Rakuzan with me."

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko and said, "I don't care if you go to Seirin, just remember, you belong to me and no one else. No one can love you the way I do. No one can hold you the way I do. No one can kiss you the way I do."

The phantom player was about to ask what Akashi meant, but his question was answered in the next moment. The redhead turned him around and pressed his lips against his for a kiss. Kuroko was shocked by the sudden action, but slowly melted and began to kiss back. He snaked his arms around Akashi's neck and threaded his nimble fingers through the soft red hair. The redhead used his tongue and pried apart the plush pink lips to gain access to the hot cavern and began to ravish every corner of the bluenette's mouth. A sweet moan passed through Kuroko as he couldn't resist through the loving movements.

After some time longer, the two broke apart panting. Both were panting heavily and their lips were red and swollen. Akashi leaned his forehead against Kuroko's. "I am not handing you over to anyone," he whispered.

"I'm yours," Kuroko responded breathlessly. "I'm yours."

Akashi chuckled happily, "I'm not letting you go. Ever." The redhead drew the bluenette for another passionate kiss.

…

"…" The five didn't know how to respond to the scene in front of their eyes, so they decided to quickly depart because they couldn't endure to watch it any longer.

~Next Morning~

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kagami received a text. "Don't think you're getting off so easily after spying on me and Tetsuya."

The threat already had the five of them screaming with fear. Kagami knew whatever Akashi had planned, he was going to die.

…

A dark chuckle rang through the room. Akashi knew the five were squirming with fear at the text he sent.

"Akashi-kun…" The redhead looked down and could see Kuroko was half awake. He smiled softly at the adorable scene of a sleepy Kuroko. He ran his hand through the soft blue locks. "Go back to sleep, Tetsuya."

The bluenette practically dozed back to sleep after the words were said. Akashi kept silent and watched the cute boy sleep. He whispered gentle sentiments.

"I love you, Tetsuya…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! A different and sweeter side of Akashi! Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
